


The monster liked him; he liked the monster

by TotallyHuman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A pwp, Choking, Consensual Sex, Evil!Shiro, Galra!Shiro, M/M, Rough Sex, some violence, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyHuman/pseuds/TotallyHuman
Summary: Shiro throws down and Sendak is glad he's gotta freak like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Context: I started this at 1am last night despite having to go to school. Its all trash, myself included. I tried to beta fairly thoroughly, I'll probs find errors later but i TRIED

“But sir, if we’re in the forward fleet, we’ll - we’ll die, right? The front lines always go first…”

The statement came from a soldier behind Sendak’s back. It was trill and nervous. At least the contestor had the decency to step out of the line-up of the quadrant filling the preparations space as Sendak turned to face the person who dared voice such a _weak_ sentiment. Sendak’s lip was already curled in a smirk of distaste as he faced the soldier, plain and simple. The soldier was conformed like the rest of them save for the fact that he apparently never learned to hold his peace.

Sendak stood four feet from the rank and, specifically, the soldier and narrowed one eye as he opened his mouth to speak -

Not that he had the chance before a bright purple limb and blur of a body was snaking between him and the soldier. It happened in seconds.

 _Thwack_ , **_boom_**.

The soldier was on the floor without so much as a twitch of life in his body. His neck is brutalized to the point where Sendak is sure the head would roll off with little more than a nudge. There were indentations in the metal floor on either side of (what was left of) the neck where Shiro’s hand had connected with the metal. Shiro, who had crouched when he pinned and killed the soldier, was pulling himself back up to a standing position in a very collected fashion.

Sendak had, frankly, forgotten Shiro had even dogged his schedule today while overseeing the rank’s training before a Galra siege tomorrow.

The human tailed Sendak often, though Sendak never felt like he was being followed. No, it’s more like Sendak is some poor being who’s caught the fondness of a monster who loved to stalk.

Not that Sendak actually minded. The monster liked him; he liked the monster.

Shiro glanced back at Sendak. His lidded yellow eyes glowed with self satisfaction - accompanied by the twisted smirk that seemed to always splice Shiro’s face in half. Then Shiro looked over the crowd now standing at an impossibly more strict attention and addressed them on Sendak’s behalf, “That’s what we call an _invalid,_ his death is inconsequential and a _waste_. More likely than not you don’t want to be him,” Shiro stated with an odd, cold grandness. The way he talked, the words came out sharpened and nasty, bitten and spat with a borderline savage and cool enunciation.

A freeze frame and Sendak saw every bit of why this cruel creature was Haggar’s pride and joy, why Zarkon said, first-hand to Sendak, the words ‘Preserve him,’ and why Sendak was absolutely enamored with the wicked grace of this Shiro.

“That’s right,” Sendak heckled, pleased. “Remember your comrade on the ground. Be prepared for battle tomorrow.” Shiro was slinking back around Sendak’s body and tapping his nails momentarily against Sendak’s heavy metal arm. Sendak can see Shiro eyeing the piece in his peripheral vision and smiled. His eyes dart back to the corpse on the floor, a gross sight. But Sendak replayed the lovely fluidity of Shiro’s movements as he took the life without hesitation. There was such little sort of competence and follow through in the Galra as that, nowadays. It was more than admirable. Seeing Shiro execute it so flawlessly, so darkly, was headily arousing and Shiro knew it.

Sendak could feel Shiro ghosting behind him in front of all the soldiers. A little longer and he would likely start stripping, letting their lewd nothings they spoke while intimate fall from his lips as if they were in private - Shiro had no sense of shame. Sendak felt Shiro’s hands feeling for the partitions of the undersuit for his armor behind him and snapped to action. They could put on a show some other time.

“That was a _dismissal_.” Sendak said dangerously. The rank took the cue and hastily scrambled to leave the room.

Barely the last five were tripping over one another to leave the space before Sendak was turning on his heels to face Shiro, who grinned brutally and lurched upwards to meet Sendak’s lips. Their kisses are teeth and biting, their bodies crushed together like ships in space, there should be debris flinging off of them. And to a degree there is.

They fuck like they never learned how to properly draw a line between it and fighting. It’s lovely. Beautiful, Sendak thinks as he broke the kiss and clasped his normal hand around Shiro’s throat and leaned his forehead against Shiro’s. Sendak breathed heavily, amused and hard and using the leverage to walk Shiro back. Shiro laughed boldly and with deranged delight. Shiro was a frightening force of power and Sendak was addicted to it.

Sendak drew his hand back and snaked his massive cybernetic one forward to pin Shiro to the battlements table a half dozen feet away. Shiro gasped under the force and squirmed fauxly beneath Sendak’s hand, the palm of which was as large as Shiro’s torso and the fingers currently little less than nailing Shrio to the table. Shiro nearly choked on the following fit of laughter, “There!” Shiro paused to breathe out, making a provocative guttural noise that went straight to Sendak’s cock. Shiro raised his head, nuzzling it between the metal phalanges as he met Sendak’s eyes, “You’d better move faster, Sendak, you never know when I’m feeling insatiable.”

A trick statement, Shiro was always hungry. Sendak had Shiro fairly incapacitated and still he managed to make it feel as though Sendak had minimal if any say or control in the situation. It was a challenge. Which Sendak also loved.

He worked feverishly to adjust his undersuit to release his cock, tired of the aching constraint of the material but missing the friction almost immediately as he came up on Shiro. His free hand immediately worked at getting the lower half of Shiro’s suit off. Then after he settled between Shiro’s legs, Sendak asked: “Did you think - “

“Yes,” Shiro urged indignantly as he gazed at Sendak, his hands gripped tightly at Sendak’s metal hand, one hand particularly white knuckled. “I like preparation - “ Shiro laughed, “I’m ready.” He promised and Sendak let his other hand trail down past Shiro’s cock - which, Shiro rutted minutely into the air like he was desperate for any sort of touch to it. Sendak found him open and practically dripping with lube, a fact which made his tongue lick across his upper teeth hungrily. Where Shiro did that so recently Sendak had no clue, likely the artillery closet while he had been watching the soldiers.

“Good,” Sendak drawled salaciously, letting his claws rake hard enough to draw blood as he trailed his hand up Shiro’s thigh. Shiro’s whole body jolted and shuddered on the table, beneath Sendak’s hand, and wanton moan escaped Shiro’s lips.

Sendak’s hand snuck to one of the compartments in the side of his armor that act in place of pockets. Out comes a small, simple vial of lube. Sendak had become resourceful too, as this had happened on similar terms often enough, “My turn.” Sendak released the hold of his metal hand on Shiro’s chest as he held the lube out to him. Shiro, of course, was sitting up instantly and snatched it with a cheeky, venomous smile.

In a moment Shiro’s hand was spreading the lubricant over Sendak’s cock, stroking Sendak in quick pumps as his other hand slid up to Sendak’s neck. It was nice, to say the least, and Sendak canted his hips into the palm of Shiro’s hand, even if it couldn’t wrap around Sendak’s cock for the most part until it tapered to the end. But then, Shiro lit up the hand and arm stroking him and Sendak reacts with a start. His own hand darted out to snatch not Shiro’s arm but his throat. The arm could hardly feel any threat Sendak wanted to convey.

Sendak made his hold purposely tight, pressure heavy on the sides more than his trachea, but just enough to teeter on the edge of a more grimly intended choke. Shiro sputtered and wheezed on a snicker like a mischievous child, his eyes flaring and that incessant, erotic smile cut into his face. Shiro raised the cybernetic arm away from Sendak’s delicates and wiggled the fingers obligingly. Sendak loosened the grip but didn’t drop his hand. He could feel the muscles in Shiro’s throat work as he suddenly dragged air into his lungs so he could _properly_ laugh.

“It’s hard to resist a good joke sometimes,” Shiro huffed, voicing no complaint over Sendak’s reaction. Shiro was something of a glutton for these things. It was sometimes unnerving but mostly it served to strengthen Sendak’s erection.

“You’ve got a _poor_ sense of humor, Shiro,” Sendak hurled back spitefully. He cradled Shiro’s back with his metal hand and brought his hips closer so Sendak could fit his cock snugly against Shiro’s ass.

Shiro didn’t apologize, but he raised his flesh hand and said, “Maybe. Can I?” Then he waited all of two seconds for Sendak to give the barest nod to reach down and position the tip of Sendak’s cock against his entrance.

Sendak didn’t give pause or warning as he breached and slid into Shiro in one far too quick movement. Shiro arced back against Sendak’s metal palm with a keen that read with pain and made Sendak smile again. Shiro seemed suddenly out of it, his eyes glazed for a whole several seconds as he processed Sendak filling him so abruptly. Sendak lived for these short moments, when drove Shiro out of his head completely. He used the grip on Shiro’s throat to pull him more upright and tilt his head back down so that they could make eye contact, he’d be back any second. “Enough?” Sendak ground out, nudging his hips into Shiro’s ever so slightly to solicit a weak noise from the male.

Shiro gasped again and his eyes widened consciously before narrowing with a vicious determination, his lips curling dangerously as his hands pawed at Sendak’s chest to find something to hold, “ _No_.” It never is. Sendak reared his hips, pulling almost all the way out before repeating the motion with more force, the meet of their hips loud. Shiro’s mouth dropped open and he made a breathless, desiring laugh of glee.

Shiro was terrifying in all things, and how smart he was only served to mold that terror into something positively nightmarish to oppose. Sendak’s watched Shiro command battle, the level of strategy and scary domination painted Shiro like a god of war. That’s what Sendak was fucking right then: _a god of war_.

Sendak drew in a breath and steadied himself before picking up a barbarous, punishing pace. One that drew no consideration for a better measure of force given their size difference and that strove to devastate. If he didn’t Shiro would berate him, which wasn’t bad, but right now Sendak wanted to see him writhing and _wanting_ and overwhelmed for him.

Sendak reluctantly released the hand on Shiro’s throat when he’d noticed his hold getting tight without meaning to. He got carried away with feeling Shiro’s throat vibrate with moans, work around whines that could make it through Sendak’s constricting grip, and how it bobbed in desperation. And desperate was something the both them always were here. They were frenzied in everything. Shiro was frantically bucking back, trying to time the movements he could manage with Sendak’s harsh, unrelenting thrusts to drive him deeper, harder. Every other breath of Shiro’s tripped on a sob or a laugh, sometimes both.

Sendak moved his hand instead to Shiro’s leg and raised it up to rest over Sendak’s shoulder as he hunched over, closer to Shiro. And then it went to hold Shiro’s other leg in a way that made him more open, spread him wider to take Sendak.

And Shiro was debauched, truly. His tongue lulled with drool, wrecked noises tumbled and spilled from his mouth, and his eyes watched Sendak work into him with a filthy raunchiness. It was perfect. Sendak had to thank Haggar for the millionth time for Shiro and the pornography he provided. Everything he provided in his entirety.

Shiro’s arm was glowing again, lethal where it had relinquished to hold instead at the side of Sendak’s metal hand that kept him upright. Sendak was fucking him so hard his body felt like it had to be ready for a fight. It made a heaving laugh fall from Sendak’s lips which drew Shiro’s eyes away from where Sendak was driving into him.

“One day, I’ll make sure Zarkon knows of how you are, _really_ ,” Sendak said loosely over Shiro as they made eye contact, “How lustfully depraved you are and then some. I’m sure he would find you seductive and tempting beyond all others with how you look now.”

Shiro didn’t say anything but nodded wildly and Sendak grit his teeth in a smile as he wondered if Shiro could even remember words at all.

“Yes, he’s always impressed with you on every report. I wouldn’t put it past him to drop to our level just so he could fuck you like myself,” Sendak spoke. He lowered and tilted his head to speak face to face with Shiro, “Do you want that?” It was a serious question, so much so that Sendak stopped moving entirely.

Shiro snarled and kicked and found the strength to rut back only a couple times onto Sendak unheeding cock. Sendak _wanted_ to move, more than anything he wanted to return to pounding into Shiro. Sendak was so close, his blood was boiling, searing, making Sendak feel like he was seconds from combustion. Orgasm was _right there_ \- but he also wanted to drag this answer from Shiro.

Finally, Shiro broke. He nodded in abundance and went further yet, “Yes, yes. Zarkon. We can contact him and let him watch, I don’t _care_. Zarkon and _you_ , yes. Move, Sendak, _move_ , _fuck me_ \- “ The words devolved quickly into being hissed between Shiro’s teeth and Sendak was fulfilled.

Sendak fucked into Shiro with a renewed ferocity and blatant ruthlessness. Shiro stopped making any noise at all, he locked his arms around Sendak’s neck and mauled him with his nails. For almost a minute Sendak listened to Shiro forget to breathe only to inhale rapidly and rock with as much effort as he could muster against Sendak’s onslaught still. Shiro’s scraped along Sendak’s jaw, eliciting a groaning purr from Sendak with the added sensation. Shiro was so wonderfully tight and hot and Sendak could stay buried inside of him forever.

One of Shiro’s arms unwound from Sendak’s neck and flew between them to work himself to a finish that was apparently as near on the horizon as Sendak’s.

On cue with the thought, Sendak felt Shiro’s whole body tense tighter around him as Shiro came, his come making a mess between the two of them.

Sendak’s pace became disjointed and jerky as heat unspooled in the base of his stomach - his orgasm washing through him as he spilled himself inside of Shiro, who moaned pitifully and curled back into Sendak’s metal hand as Sendak rode out his orgasm entirely inside of him.

After a minute or two Sendak finally pulled out of Shiro and made to tuck himself in. But before he could, two hands were dragging him back down by the ears. Shiro was sitting up again, a playful smile furling the corners of his lips as glowing eyes met Sendak’s own.

“Thank you,” Shiro clucked in a sultry tone. It didn’t feel like a ‘thank you’ though, it felt more like ‘good boy’ which made Sendak’s eyes flash with distaste and amusement at the same time. Sendak wasn’t about to get aggressive about Shiro speaking to him in such a way when he’s been so clever about not doing it overtly so far.

  
That was a fight for another day.


End file.
